


Party at Mine

by chaoticleaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Cat Ears, Costumes, Dress Up, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fancy Dress, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticleaves/pseuds/chaoticleaves
Summary: “First off you can’t call yourself an idiot, that’s my job when you do something that deserves such a title,"-Kuroo thinks its a good idea to host a couples fancy dress party at his and Kenma's with some old friends and some new. Chaos is sure to ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Party at Mine

Bottles clinked as Kenma haphazardly shuffled through the front door, careful not to drop the box of beverages. Why the hell did he agree to have everyone over at their house? Never mind having them with alcohol involved. Bokuto and Akaashi had a fairly large apartment that could house a party, not quite as large as his house he counters, but still. Brows furrowed in regret he placed the cargo on the table at which Kuroo was sitting, eyes glazed over in thought.  
“What are you so pensive over?” The words seemed to flow through one ear and out the other. He presumed that this dreamy look wasn’t as benign as it seemed, “Kuro, hello? Anyone home?” he leaned waving a hand in front of glassy eyes cutting their tie with the world of daydreaming.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Do you need a hand?” eyes darting around after his mind was dragged back to reality, and with his chair abruptly pushed back, he rose. Kenma’s mind was not put at ease by the feign calm Kuroo was extruding, but regardless he thought now wasn’t the time to press him, they still had a lot of work to do before 6pm, and his offer of two extra hands sounded very agreeable indeed.

After setting up the living room and kitchen with drinks, glasses, snacks and some extra seating they retreated to their bedroom to get changed. “I can’t believe you not only invited everyone over without mentioning it first, but you also concluded that a couples fancy dress would be a necessary addition to the invite.” A huff of air was forced from his mouth, not for the first time today, as he pulled his hair off his face to allow better access to his eyes for Kuroo to continue applying his makeup.  
“Oh, come on, Kenma, you know you’re going to love it,” he laughed sitting back from Kenma’s face, “Hinata is coming and so is Akaashi, you’ll be having a blast by the end of the night,” the thought of Shouyou being there was nice, as was the thought of Akaashi being present. They were the only two to not give him a headache on sight. However, the issue didn’t lie in the guests soon to arrive, no, it was the costumes, more specifically the outfit he was bribed to wear. He loved Kuroo, and Kuroo probably knew that, as it would explain why he was standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom sporting a pair of black cat ears attached to a headband, winged black eyeliner, and a clean black shirt tucked in to a pair of black washed out jeans; he thought it looked ridiculous but for the idiotic grin Kuroo gave him, it was worth it. Kuroo himself was in a similar outfit, but instead he had pale grey ears lazily propped on top of his bedhead. He also donned some contouring to replicate the look of a skeleton that made him rather more angular than he already was, and to top it off he was in a dishevelled white shirt, ruffled and hanging out of a pair of grey ripped jeans that Kenma often stared at for a little too long. Despite his initial reluctance to partake in Kuroo’s costume idea, he was rather glad he followed through, because not only did he get to see Kuroo looking rather striking, but it prompted him to go on a bit of a ramble about something quantum or other. Either way, regardless of not fully following what was being said, he was glad to listen.  
He always loved to hear Kuroo talk, a voice of such conviction and confidence, one that never waved, one that reassured everyone to keep breathing and try their best, that was the one everyone got to hear, cool and confident Kuroo. That’s why he especially loved hearing the more vulnerable and animated Kuroo, it reminded him of when they were younger, he would recite volleyball tips eagerly (much different to the usual hush he would have used) to help Kenma out with technique, but only now he would waffle about a new research paper, or something about structural biochemistry, his eyes would gleam with unrivalled wonder and his hand would card through his hair busily when he wasn’t pointing at imaginary structures in the air to help him explain a new discovery. That was a Kuroo reserved only for him, and the thought of that made him grin into himself.  
“What are you so happy about now, you sure look like you’ve had a change in tune.” Kuroo mused, a lazy smirk spreading across his face as he threw himself down beside Kenma on the bed, and proceeded to poke his nose before letting out an “Oh!” in remembrance of a feature yet to be added to their costume. Before Kenma could answer his question or react to the sudden prodding of his nose, Kuroo was leaning over him as he was seated on the edge of the bed bearing the previously discarded eyeliner, now with his eyes close enough for Kenma to spot the darker flecks amidst the hazel.  
What on earth is he planning now, we both have our respective eyeliner and make up on, what more could he add? Kenma thought to himself, retracting automatically at the abrupt intrusion of his space before relaxing again and leaning closer to the other man’s side. One line. Two lines. Three lines. It was then mimicked on the other side of his face and finished with a dot on the end of his nose. Oh, the penny dropped and as Kuroo stepped aside, looking triumphant at his masterpiece, Kenma caught himself in the wooden framed mirror displaying a pair of messy whiskers. “Could this outfit get any worse?” he murmured, squinting at the black streaks he now possessed before glaring at Kuroo who had taken to drawing matching stretches of black across his cheeks. 

After some finishing touches to their outfits and some bickering about Kenma not allowing him to buy tails and saying it was taking things “too far”, Kuroo wandered from the bedroom with a huff to double check everything Kenma had already double checked, not that he didn’t think he was proficient at preparing what was on their to-do list, but he couldn’t shake the knot in his stomach, and he thought that doing a once over for party supplies would perhaps ease his anxiety. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see everyone, of course he was excited to see them all again, but it was the fact they hadn’t seen him in years, and most of them had taken volleyball to a professional level and were playing in the V League. He remembers Kenma’s past reassurances that everyone is individual and that we all have different “quests” to fulfil, to put it as he did. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling of being left in the dust by his friends and old rivals, he was still in school, studying, albeit he was doing work for his university, but still, his nerves began to mount and he questioned whether he should message everyone saying Kenma felt ill and that they’d have to postpone the party. But before falling into a further tailspin arms weaved their way past his crinkled shirt and settled around his waist from behind.  
“Kuro, do you need a hug?” a soft knowing voice that melted the knot of worry in his stomach slightly came muffled on his back.  
With a nod he turned around and fell into Kenma’s arms with a huff, grip tightening on the smaller neatly tucked in shirt, “I know I’m being an idiot, and that I shouldn’t worry about the party, and that it was my idea in the first place and tha-“ he was cut off my a warm hand being clamped to his mouth.  
“First off you can’t call yourself an idiot, that’s my job when you do something that deserves such a title; secondly, you’re allowed to feel things, Kuro. You don’t have to act like nothing can move you, I was nervous to see Shouyou when he came back from Brazil, so you’re allowed to be anxious over seeing people again,” he affirmed, now understanding the anxious glazed eyes from earlier, “and thirdly, yes it was your idea, and I know that Bokuto, Tsukishima, and the others are excited to come. I was messaging Shouyou last week and he said Bokuto wouldn’t shut up about the party during practice, and that even Atsumu mentioned something about dropping by.” Kenma’s nose crinkled at the thought of yet another bold personality infiltrating their house but continued his reassurance of the other. As his fingers traced circles in Kuroo’s shirt the tension in his shoulders started to lessen, only to be shaken by the reverberation of the doorbell. “I’ll get it, but you’re getting the rest, okay? I didn’t sign up for being the main host here but go take a breather first and remember I’m here beside you.” Kenma’s inspiration was capped off by the removal of his hand from Kuroo’s lips only to meet them with his own, it was chaste but the brush of something so comforting and familiar was enough to push away the swirl of worry in his stomach. “There may be more of that after we get this over and done with, that is if I’m still awake.” Kenma teased. 

The smell of his cologne lingered in Kuroo’s arms when he pulled away to go answer to the first guests, it made his heart flutter. Maybe it was going to be okay, he trusted Kenma, and so he went to the kitchen to dish out snacks for the first arrivals and began now to think curiously of the costumes yet to appear. 

**Author's Note:**

> alllllllrighty, i hope that was bearable, this is my first time writing a fic or anything of this length, n i dont really know how to feel about it but here it is! i intend on doing a couple more chapters of this or maybe doing different perspectives as a spin off? so if you liked it or wanna see more kudos/comments are really appreciated! 
> 
> artwork by my dear friend who you can find on twitter and Instagram @moognolia  
> you can also find me rambling over on twitter @chaoticleaves


End file.
